


Remote Session

by vergilshusband



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Blood and Injury, Bondage, Consensual Kink, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Scratching, Shibari, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Smut, i mean sort of lmao, reader is whatever gender they wanna be, there is no monster fucker tag and i am GREATLY disappointed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vergilshusband/pseuds/vergilshusband
Summary: Oh hey I’m not dead! I just haven’t been able to write for awhile (*coughs* over a year) but here’s a nice one-off that’s been sitting in my brain meat for a few days. Hope y’all enjoy it, and happy Vergil DLC release! Also I am probably going to rewrite Amber Starlight and hopefully continue it past chapter 2 some time soon, you’ll see it when you see it.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Remote Session

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey I’m not dead! I just haven’t been able to write for awhile (*coughs* over a year) but here’s a nice one-off that’s been sitting in my brain meat for a few days. Hope y’all enjoy it, and happy Vergil DLC release! Also I am probably going to rewrite Amber Starlight and hopefully continue it past chapter 2 some time soon, you’ll see it when you see it.

“Are you going to behave yourself this time, or am I going to have to punish you _yet again_?”, Vergil remarked. 

You had been all wrapped up in rope nude, ass up, face smushed into the sheets. Being the bottom bitch was your schtick, and you were most happy to oblige. However, something inside you always lit up and turned you into an absolute brat of a sub. Fighting back against Vergil of all people was especially fun because he preferred to punish you for acting disobedient, and you reveled in the discipline. Anything you could do to get more attention out of him, you took that prospect and wore it proudly like a badge of honor. 

Vergil sat in a chair a few feet from the bed, still fully clothed (but without his coat) compared to your stark self, observing you writhe in your bondage in exasperation. He hummed to himself, then spoke up again, softly. “Actually… I think I have something else in mind for you, my precious hellion.” You spat a hardy “FUCK YOU” at him, and his lips devised into shit-eating grin. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? To be able to fuck me? My apologies, but I have determined that I won’t allow such a thing tonight, not with that attitude…”, he snarled while folding his arms disapprovingly. 

Staying seated in his chair, Vergil unzipped his pants painstakingly slowly. He then proceeded to remove his dick from the confines of the leather slacks, and started stroking it. All the while, he stared you right in the eye, pissing you off even more. You thrashed about desperately, and went on about how he was being unfair. What did he even have planned for you tonight, to sit and watch him get himself off? No… his punishments were usually more unique and severe than this. This was simply an _introduction_ to what he was going to do to you. 

A mass of blue glittery light appeared behind Vergil, forming into a tall glowing dragon-like demon. “Yes… I won’t be touching you, but _they_ certainly will be.” Your eyes widened in surprise, and you started to shiver with nervous anticipation. He had never brought out _that_ _thing_ before, although you knew of its existence. You were hopelessly trying to think of what exactly he had in mind, what he was going to use that ethereal beast for. Even through the fear nibbling away at the back of your mind, you had to admit there was something deliciously arousing about potentially being man-handled by a demon monster (or even just a projection of one). 

Looking at you with concern, Vergil spoke calmly. “You’re shaking an awful lot”, he cooed. “Are you okay with this?” Even someone who came off as cold and remorseless as he did, especially in the bedroom, he cared an awful lot about his partner’s state of mind. He still hadn’t gotten a response from you, so he asked again. “Darling… are you okay with this?” You grinned and nodded as quickly as the bedding your face was buried in would allow. _I want this… so badly… I can’t believe he’s actually doing it_ , you thought. This kind of scenario, or something close to it, had come across your mind before but you didn’t think he’d ever use it in the bedroom. To you, it seemed he’d consider it a little too dangerous. The doppelganger had many sharp edges, especially with its claws and teeth. 

Next thing you knew, the doppelganger had joined you on the bed, positioning itself above you. Immediately, your mind began to race with excitement. _Oh shit, oh fuck!!_ You glanced over at Vergil, of whom still remained seated and slowly stroking his throbbing member with a smirk on his face. “There’s one thing I have always wondered”, he said. “If I can feel its pain in battle, what else can I feel from it, if anything? I’m certainly interested in finding out, aren’t you?” Even if he couldn’t feel what he was implying, he’d still enjoy watching his doppelganger toy with you, that much was certain. This was a tactic to humiliate you, to make you want _him_ instead of this projection. He wasn’t going to let you have him though, not tonight. Tonight, it was the doppelganger’s turn to have it’s way with you.

The doppelganger leaned down over you, and tenderly scraped it’s teeth across the side of your neck. You let out a tiny “Eep!” and felt a chill go up your spine. “Don’t worry, they’ll be gentle… Unless you don’t want them to be?”, Vergil whispered. His question was answered when you moaned as the doppelganger lightly sank its teeth into your neck, drawing a little blood. Of course you wanted it to be rough, even if it was minimal. “If you change your mind, however, just say the word. Don’t forget that, love…” He often reminded you that it was okay to say that you wanted to stop, because the last thing he wanted was to hurt or make you uncomfortable. You didn’t want this to stop though, especially with curiosity consuming you.

You felt something pressing against the opening of your hole, trying to ease its way in. _Is that… Wait, this thing really does have a dick!?_ You had seen the doppelganger before, but it never seemed to possess genitals at the time. A thought then occurred to you: What if it was like a reptile or fish’s genitals? While you were deep in thought, the doppelganger pushed itself deeper inside. _WHOA, that feels… very weird!_ The feeling wasn’t terrible, but it was most certainly different than any dick you’d ever felt before. The overall shape was different, but interestingly enough it felt like the perfect shape for your insides, fitting like a snug glove. It wasn’t long or very thick, but just above average size with a decent girth for your tastes. There also appeared to be bumps on the bottom of it’s shaft and some on the head, which gave a very pleasant sensation during thrusting.

It gave a few slow thrusts, in and out, until it got comfortable enough to speed up. As the doppelganger railed into you, you could hear Vergil’s breathing getting heavier. It appeared that he could indeed feel whatever his doppelganger felt, and it was driving him to the brink. You took a glimpse at him and saw a few strands of his hair were starting to fall. Beads of sweat were dripping down his face as he struggled to keep himself composed. Every thrust inwards made him gasp, like he had just come out of water for air after nearly drowning. He was starting to get louder, and into moaning territory. As you noticed all this, the doppelganger started going deeper. Not only did it have a unique dick, but it also had a _knot_. The dick was short enough that the doppelganger could thrust in balls deep, knot included. At the knot though, it was gently nudging it in rather than ramming full force. 

Unsure of what compelled you, you yelled out, no, _begged_ for it to be rougher. Your request was not only heard, but also acknowledged. The feeling of the knot entering and exiting quickly had you moaning loudly with your eyes rolling into the back of your head. “Oh god… Oh fuck…” The doppelganger, nearing climax, began clawing at your back with one hand, and holding your hip with the other, digging deep enough into the skin to puncture. On the final thrust, you could feel the doppelganger’s dick throbbing inside as it came. It felt very hot, like the temperature you preferred your bathwater to be. _It’s like it *huff*… filled me with lava._ With a pop, the doppelganger pulled its dick out of you, and glowing cum poured. The demon projection vanished, leaving just you and Vergil in the room. He himself had come too, seemingly spent even though his physical body hadn’t moved much.

You were exhausted from the act, and toppled over onto your side, breathing heavily. There was a stain of drool left behind on the sheets where your mouth was. You thought about just shutting your eyes and napping right there, even while still wrapped up and filled with goo. If you did that though, you’d be missing out on something nice, so you kept yourself awake. Nap time would be later, now was the time to get out of the wrapping. 

Vergil wiped off his dick with a towel he had sitting on the nightstand, and began untying you. When you were finally freed, he leaned over and held you for a good minute, running his fingers through your hair. “I take it you enjoyed yourself?”, he asked. “Yeah, this was one of the best ones yet. Good luck topping that”, you replied. He stated that he didn’t need luck to top you, as it was something he did best. Right away, you chuckled and agreed with that sentiment. 

He lifted you out of bed bridal style and carried you to the bathroom, gently setting you on the edge of the tub. “Does it hurt at all, the bites and scratches, I mean?”, Vergil asked. You told him it still stung a little bit, but it wasn’t severe. He got out a cloth from the cabinet under the sink, ran it under cold water, then started dabbing it on the scratches left behind. Luckily for you, the blood had already dried earlier so there wasn’t too much mess. 

Vergil went ahead and began filling up the bathtub with warm water, and had you sit down in it. With another cloth, he gently started washing your back to help clean the cuts. He had a look of worry strewn about his face. “Sorry about going so deep into the skin… If this does end up bothering you, please say something next time, okay?” You reassured him it was fine, and told him that you wouldn’t mind making this just an occasional thing if it made him feel more at ease. The reply seemed to be enough to satisfy him, and he went back to tending to the wounds the doppelganger left. 

  
After a few minutes of careful wound-washing, the tub was drained and Vergil helped dry your back off. Once you were fully dry and dressed, he gestured you back to the bedroom. He laid down on the bed, and patted the sheets next to him “Come here, love.” You laid next to him and you both held one another, relishing in the embrace. _Finally, time for that nap..._


End file.
